The Three Wise Monkey Series
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: See Susannah, Hear Susannah, Speak to Susannah. This is set in the first three chapters of book 1 Shadowlands/Love You to Death and it all from Jesse's point of view about first seeing, hearing and speaking to Suze's. Please R&R.
1. See

**Author's Note:** Just a three shot about Jesse meeting Suze's in book one and what is going on in his head in the first three chapters of book one, so yeah, Oh and my the whole three-shot has the theme of the Three Wise Monkeys, you know, see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil, so yeah its set like that.  
Um anyway hope you enjoy and I have to go back to studying for an english exam now that is on wednesday.  
Bye

**

* * *

**

**(The Three Wise Monkeys series, part one)**

**See**

_**Set:**_ in first chapter of book 1 Shadowlands/Love You to Death

_**Location: **_Suze's new bedroom

_**Characters:**_ Jesse, Suze, Helen (Suze's mother, which I heard was her name) and Andy

_**Point of View:**_ Jesse's Point of View (first person. I don't know how well I wrote him though

_**Status:**_ a three-shot, so duh not finished. lol

They were back. I could hear the loud and excitable babble of several voices from downstairs, all of them desperate to impress their newest member of the family. The newest member being a sixteen year old girl… I've had five younger sisters… I wish this family good luck.

It wasn't long before the loudest excitable slash most nervous voice was right outside my room's door or correction the newcomer's new room.

I knew well enough that I should have vacated this room long before the family had returned home with the girl, telling myself that I would see her soon enough in any of the other rooms within this house to satisfy my curiosity of what sort of daughter Helen Simon or now correctly the new Mrs Ackeman would have. My thoughts were that the girl would be almost a perfect likeness to her mother, just a younger version. Well read and behaved, with a clean but pretty appearance, rule abiding child.

But then, if that were true why did Helen sound so nervous?

The door open and Helen and her new husband, Andy Ackeman father of three sons, only one of which I feel that could truly connect with. The youngest shared a similar taste in books as me, valuing intelligence over muscle, and with the two older brothers' that the boy has, I have come to admire his continued determination to use his intellect instead falling under the pressure that his brother's, especially the middle brother placed upon him to be more like him.

In all the time that I have known Helen, which is not very long, I had never seen her so nervous, wring her hands and looking extremely anxious. Now, I know that young girls can be picky about anything that is orientated around them (sometimes they can be picky with things that have nothing to do with them, too) but was this girl so picky as to be able to send her Mother into nervous wreck? Was she… my thoughts trailed away as she slowly entered the room.

Now this was a girl that I had not been expecting to be the daughter of renowned News Reporter Helen Ackeman, the last thing I was expecting to be her child. Obviously photographs lied about ones true nature. My mind started to form countless fights that Mother and Daughter must have had to have got daughter into those frocks that I had seen this girl in over the years in photographs.

It was the jacket and the boots that caught my attention first. The jacket was black and ridiculously too big for the girl and boots appeared to be the same. Her trousers were ripped at the knees and the way she held her body was defensive as if she thought that she was about to be attacked at any moment in time. Surely this could not be Helen's daughter.

I continued to watch her curiously as her mother continued to watch her fearfully as the girl slowly took in her new surroundings.

Beneath her heavy hair, that was falling frustratingly so over her face, I could note a tiny grimace forming as she took in the glass top dressing table. This annoyed me greatly as I know full well that all five of my little sisters would have all begged our father to purchase one of those dressing tables for them. But not this girl…

Everything in the room, she seemed to disagree with, her little grimace seemed to grow deeper. Even under her heavy hair, I could see the despair in her face which just caused me greater annoyance. Did this girl have any idea of how much time and effort had been placed into this room, her room? Above all others in the house?

She turned slowly back to her mother and my immediate thoughts were that the girl would be voicing loud and vocal complaints of the room, but however I was wrong. The girl just smiled reassuringly at her mother (and at Andy), trying to help her relax a little from her stiff stance.

I fought down my surprise at the sudden change of facial features. How had she changed her clearly unhappy and disagreeable features to ones of happiness and content appearance? Was it because of her mother? Despite her unhappiness in her room(or her situation), was the girl still determined to put a fake front up to make everyone else think that she was happy?

I felt my face fall into what I guess is now my usual feature, a completive frown for I wished to see the full face of the girl who was so determine to keep her own emotions under close check as to not upset her mother or I guess her new family.

As if hearing my unspoken request she turned her face towards the bay window, where I was sitting watching her with ever growing curiosity that I had not felt in oh decades. Probably for not over a century at least.

Even when Andy Ackemen and his three boys had first move in had not sparked my curiosity like this young girl's arrival.

But why was she staring at the window so strangely?

Her whole face (what I could see of it under that hair) had completely frozen and what was even more odd was that, and as impossible as I know this is, but she appeared to be staring straight at me!

She turned to look at Andy, then to her mother then back to me.

She raise a hand and brushed her thick locks from her face revealing a small face drawn once more into a frown, but it was the eyes, her eyes that seemed to seal my fate. Brilliant green eyes frustrate and upset, filled with a look of desire to escape and to cry. So much sadness and despair, different from anything I had seen in those first minuted of watching her.

I noticed her mother watching her closely before she gave a heavy, sad sigh, muttering "Oh, Suze. Not again."

The hurt reflected in those green eyes from her mother's comment seemed to burn me; the sight of her defeat form now stirred something inside of me, the deep desire to protect. And I hadn't even heard her speak yet.


	2. Hear

**Author's Note: **Hi Everyone.  
Long time I know, but you know exams and studying for them and so on. Anyway, here is part 2 of Three Wise Monkeys. Hope its ok, I was writinf it after a long day of studying Geography... I hope Jesse isn't too out of character, I don't think he is much but I think I made him a little too modern sounding? Don't know, I'll let you lot be the judge of that.  
Please enjoy.

* * *

**(Three Wise Monkeys series, part Two)**

**Hear**

"Oh, Suze. Not again."

The hurt reflected in those green eyes from her mother's comment seemed to burn me; the sight of her defeat form now stirred something inside of me, the deep desire to protect. And I hadn't even heard her speak yet.

Then the hurt disappeared and brilliant green flames burnt away the sadness and it was quickly replaced by firm determination and a forced smile upon her pink lips.

She swiftly turned her back to me, without a final glance, her long brown hair swinging wildly around her at her sudden movement to force me or the window seat (maybe she didn't like heights or the view…) out of her eyes perspective.

Her once defeated form became suddenly strong and firm but also with a causal feel about, though it was almost anything but causal to me. She was nervous and frustrated but determined to hide it from her mother and step-father by any means possible.

"Never mind, Mom. Everything's fine. The room is great. Thanks so much." Her voice was like her mother's; soft and like her mother had vocal cords that made her voice somewhat lower than the normal tone of most females but even so it demanded the attention of all those who were or were not listening to her.

Their voices were firm and rich even with their softness, they held the power of being leaders and to make all follow them, even against their will.

This girl was a leader, probably more so than her mother, with the power to make people listen to her, though it was obvious that she did not use her abilities as a leader. I could see that clearly; she was a loner who just wanted nothing more than to be left alone, but by who? Her fellow youth or her new family… or by us?

I shook my head, where had the _us_ come from? I don't know.

I looked back at Helen who obviously believed her daughter as much as I did about liking her new room. Helen's face was still drawn in a tired and concern expression, but she seemed willing enough to let herself have some faith in her apparent wayward child.

"well." She seemed to be searching for the right words as to not to begin a mother/daughter fight. Though looking at her daughter, she needed have worried for her daughter seemed to be just as keen to stir clear of a fight as her. "Well, I'm glad you like it. I was sort of worried. I mean, I know how you get about… well, old places."

Her daughter winced slightly at the comment and quickly scanned the room once more, but again avoided the window seat.

"Really, Mom. It's great. I love it." she smiled and her mother nodded in obvious relief and Andy went around the room, to explain the uses of electronic objects that had fascinated me still despite how much time I had spent watching him and his sons or friends installing the strange new century gadgets that truly baffled me, but not so much now as this girl did… she watch her new step-father with hint of a detached amusement and the moment she was sure neither of her parents were looking at her, her green eyes would become dark and it appeared that she was taking herself miles and miles away from her current existence space.

And some how this fascinated me more than any of the new books or gadgets that had come with this house when this, what had appeared to be completely ordinary family moved into this old boarding house.

Soon Andy left and Mother and Daughter were now alone in the room with me. Helen became once more anxious as she had obviously finally caught on that her daughter conscious was not with them.

"Is it _really_ all right, Suze?" the girl came back to earth and looked immediately exasperated and in some ways I felt that I couldn't really blame her. It was clear that she was trying to hold on to her unhappiness about her current situation for as long as possible, the moment her mother left the room I was guessing and her mother's constant questioning was make it very, very hard for her to contain it. "I know it's a big change. I know it's asking a lot of you - "

The girl turned away at this, unable to face her mother and still keep a straight, smiling, understanding face. To cover her grimace, she took off her ridiculous jacket and looked strategically around her new room, carefully avoiding her mother's eyes and the window seat where I was still seating, observing the scene with more interest then I knew, as a gentleman, should feel.

"Its fine, Mom. Really." Her sentence finished with an almost begging tone, her small fingers twitching at her side, ready to curl up into a fist in her distress that this subject was so clearly causing her.

"I mean," the girl looked to the Heavens, eyes closed as if begging for anything to happen so that this conversation would end, "asking you to leave Grandma, and Gina, and New York. It's was selfish of me, I know." The girl's face twisted at that, but not into a look of anger rather a look of… well, to tell all truth of it, it was hard to say what the look was, but it wasn't anger, just filled with tiredness and sadness and something, an emotion I could not name. "I know things haven't been… well, easy for you. Especially since Daddy died." Now the girl just looked exasperated again; rolling her eyes and giving her head a little shake as if her mother was far off the mark with her ending comment… I was begin to think so myself.

There was something very odd about Helen's daughter; something that I was very sure made her very different from other youths of her age, but I just could not quite put my finger on it.

And my thought were then proven by Helen going into a very long, very detailed lecture that went something down the lines of you won't makes friends unless you try, which sounded surprisingly familiar to something my own mother had said to me. And the girl was wearing what I suspect was the exact same expression I had worn, a glazed look of showing a vague sign of listening.

"Well. I guess if you don't want help unpacking, I'll go see how Andy is doing with dinner." Helen said as she finally finished and darkness of night began to spill into the room.

The girl smiled tiredly at her mother and nodded. "Yeah, Mom, you go do that. I'll just get settled in here, and I'll be down stairs in a minute." Her eyes flicked momentarily over to me, but they showed no emotion in them.

Helen got up slowly from the bed, but continued to look solemnly down at her daughter, her bright blue eyes filling with motherly tears.

"I just want you to be happy, Suzie. That's all I've ever wanted. Do you think you can be happy here?"

The girl, for a moment, looked pained. It was tall order for a mother to ask of her child, her only child when it was clear that the girl had been pulled understandably unwillingly away from everything she knew and loved into a strange new environment with a family she barely even knew, but the pained look only lasts a moment before the girl got up too and wrapped her arms around her mother, who she was just as tall as… with those ridiculous boots on. How could such a self-sacrificing girl who clearly loved her mother more than anything in this world, dress like she was? It was beyond me.

"Sure Mom." I could hear her mumble to her mother, trying to comfort and relief her mother's still doubt ridden mind. "Sure, I'll be happy here. I feel at home already." An obvious lie, but Helen was too moved by the statement to notices and her tears were probably blocking her daughter's once more unhappy face from view.

"Really? You swear?"

"I do" she wasn't lying this time, I could hear her sincerity and love in her voice as she spoke those two words and they did something unexpected to my dead heart that I didn't understand at all. But as quick as the unexpected and strange feeling came it was gone again from my chest.

I watch daughter give her mother one more reassuring hug and smile before Helen left the room, looking happy and reassured with a slight bounce in her step, which both I and Miss Simon found a little amusing.

But then the door closed and I thought it was fine time for me too to vacate the room as I was sure the girl needed some complete alone time with her thoughts when she suddenly swung completely around on her heels to face me… no the window, but there was a dangerous fire burning in those greens eyes which I doubt the beautiful view of Carmel and of the Pacific ocean stretching out as far as the eye could see, could course.

It was a dangerous, frustrated fire that was in no mood for what was obviously bothering them.

"All right! Who the hell are you?" and she was glaring straight at me, her voice so cold and harsh, contrasting with her warm and gentle words not moments before and they cut me to the bone.

But this girl could not see me! I am dead, a ghost!

A being of unknown energy that was left on this earth the day the body that it belong to died! She should not be able to see me!

And yet who was she talking too? Was she a little soft in the head? No, she had appeared sharp and gave no indication of being of half wit earlier… but?

A word came to me, a single word and it made my non-living heart stop, if it could, before it started to pound madly.

_Mediator_…

* * *

**Author's Note:** So that's part 2... What did you think?  
Thanks for reading and please review.  
Thank you.


End file.
